The work that led to this invention was funded under Grant Agreement No. CSJU-GAM-SAGE-2008-001 as part of the European Union's Seventh Framework Program (FP7/2007-2013) for the Clean Sky Joint Technology Initiative.
The present invention relates to a blade cascade for a turbomachine, in particular a gas turbine, particularly an aircraft engine, a turbomachine having such a blade cascade, and a method for producing such a blade cascade.
In order to reduce vibrational phenomena, in particular resonance phenomena, the characteristic frequencies of blade cascades can be detuned. For this purpose, it is known, according to WO 2012/038406 A1, to provide blades of diverse type, which are, as a result, detuned in their characteristic frequencies. By contrast, WO 2012/038406 A1 proposes to replace such blades of diverse type and instead to provide different attenuating elements for blades of the same type. Any loss in performance is prevented by blades of the same type.